Muggle Magic
by Renu
Summary: Spin-off from my original story Charming Girl,which you don't need to read to get this story. Beca isn't just the Beca we know and love,no in fact she's a witch who has come to Barden on a mission. What happens if our resident blonde and redhead find out at the very beginning. How is Beca going to continue her mission whilst protecting two curious muggles? Read and find out.


A yellow taxi had just entered Barden University transporting a one Beca Mitchell to what she believes in hell on earth. Getting out and unloading her stuff Beca thinks to herself 'Merlin, why does everything have to be so bright and cheerful and just so so muggle normal.' Groaning as a dark blonde woman approaches her to direct her to where the dorms are, Beca gripped the whistle the girl held out with her teeth and gave her a wink, making the girl flush a bit at the brunette's straightforwardness. She saunters off grinning at how easily she could make the girl flustered and headed towards her new room.

Inside she is met with the unhappy glare of an asian girl she deduces as Kimmy Jin (she saw it on their room door before entering.) After trying and failing to introduce herself, ending up only being ignored she hears a knock on the door. "Beca, hey, how are you" Professor Mitchell says with a beaming smile, instantly making Beca's day worse.

Schooling her face into a stony mask of indifference she replies while arranging the items and devices on her table "Sup dad, I'm good; how are you and the step-monster doing?"

Coming up behind her he answers his daughter "I'm good and Sheila's doing well.."

Before he can continue the pleasantries Beca cuts in "Oh no, I don't care dad, I just wanted to say step-monster."

Kimmy Jin rolls her eyes at the father and daughter's awkward interaction and announces that she is going to the fair. The other two Mitchell's watch her leave and once they believed she was out of sight Beca closed the door and glares at her dad annoyed "I don't know why you're making come to a muggle university. You know I have a job to do here and I'm out once I'm done" the short girl reminds her father.

Sighing her dad brings his hand up to rub the bridge of his nose in frustration "Beca, whatever 'family business' you are involved in needs to stop. Not only is it dangerous but you don't belong in that world."

Anger rising in the girl she retaliates "No, you don't belong in that world dad. You never have and you obviously never will. I have had an education, I have a job; I shouldn't be here studying for something that isn't going to help me in my career."

The older brunette tightens his jaw "Yes!" he begins, voice rising with each word "I never belonged there, in your mother's magical world. I will never and can never be apart of it because I am just a muggle without magic" he ends huffing, body tense. Taking a deep breath he continues grief lacing his voice "I just can't, I've tried Beca I tried so hard to get used to it; to the owls and the magic and just everything but it goes against everything I had ever thought I knew."

Beca's stony mask softens slightly "That didn't mean that you should have run off with some other woman and leave mum and I" she says softly "I understand that you can't deal with that part of our lives but you shouldn't have left the way you did."

Mr Mitchell looks on at his daughter in regret "Beca…" he says.

Beca not wanting to listen to his explanations stands up "No, I-I'm going to the activities fair, you can see yourself out" and she brisk walks out of the room to the other despair of the man.

**At the fair…**

Beca walks around and see's a dungeon and dragons table and walks towards it, when she is then addressed by a nerdy looking guy with overly huge glasses and way too many pimples who asked her if she wants to join their board game clubs. She chuckles and politely declines saying that she isn't particularly interested in board games and walks away before she is stopped again by a voice.

A blonde approaches and says with an Australian accent "Hey, I saw you looking at the D & D club, I used to wrestle their reptilian cousin back in Tasmania. They called me queen of the alligators" she proudly states.

Amused Beca plays along with the blonde muggle and replies "Cool, I should get to know awesome crocodile wrestlers like you." She sticks out her hand "The names Beca."

Grinning at the alt girl she blonde replies "Sup shawshank, I'm Fat Amy."

Cocking her eyebrow in confusion Beca asks curiously "You call yourself Fat Amy."

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't say it behind my back" laughing at the girls reply Beca nods in acknowledgement, the both of them having decided to look around the fair together before they come across a booth that Fat Amy drags them towards making Beca groan.

A bright, blue eyes girl then shoves in her face a flyer of sorts "Hi there, would you like to join our acapella group?"

Beca looks at the girl with a grin "Oh this is like a thing now"

"Oh,totes" the girl replies, her voice seeming to get higher at the prospect of recruiting someone to the group.

(The same conversation happens from the film, including Amy's part, sorry all I'm a lazy bugger.) As Beca walks away from the stand Chloe turn towards Aubrey we need to get her to join the Bella, Aubrey rolls her eyes at her best friends' statement.

"Chloe, we can't have someone so alternative in the group" she says already raining on Chloe's parade "besides she isn't interested Chloe you heard her, she could potentially threaten our chances at nationals if she joins either way" Aubrey ends sternly.

Bringing her hand up and cupping her chin emulating a thinking posture Chloe looks back to where Beca disappeared through the crowd "I don't know, there seems to be more about her that meets the eye."

"Yeah, whatever Chlo, you always like the weird one" Aubrey replied huffing.

Chloe cocks her eyebrow and grins at the blonde "you like her" she states.

"WHAT, of course not why would I like a girl, who wears more eye liner than a goth in a make-up factory" she retaliates stubbornly.

"Oh c'mon Bree, she's small and cute, I would totes cuddle with her all day. She's like a teddy bear," Chloe says poking her friends cheek to force her to tell the truth.

Slapping the red heads hand away in annoyance Aubrey relents "Ok, fine ! She may be a bit cute but that doesn't mean she can sing." Chloe shoulders slump and she pouts knowing that she din;t know enough about that either hence ending the conversation.

**Back with Beca **

The brunette was laughing so hard because of all of Fat Amy's analogies that she wondered how the blonde could be so funny but then she hears in her head suddenly the voice of her partner 'Beca, there seems to a stray deep sea serpentine dragon near by, we were called to take care of it.'

'On my way' she mentally replies. "Hey look, something came up" Beca says looking at her phone "lets trade numbers and hang again some time." Fat Amy agrees and they each go off in a different direction, once Beca enters an alleyway she looks around and then apparates away not noticing a green-eyed, blonde hair girl standing there gaping next to a blue-eyed red head.

"Chlo, d-did you see that" Aubrey stutters out weakly.

Jaw still dropped Aubrey turns her head to face Aubrey "I told you there was more to her than at first glance."

**Hey to some of my more common reader, you will notice that I never start out any chapter that long but I wanted this one to be better than the pathetic excuse of a prequel I used in my original story charming girl, where this is spun off from. New readers if you haven't read it no problem, you won't need to, this is a different verse. **


End file.
